


Every hour and every day

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Derek, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek to the Rescue, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapped Stiles, Nightmares, Panic, Scared Stiles, kinda sorta, minor PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad happens to Stiles and Derek is left to fix the aftermath of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every hour and every day

_"Derek it's Scott, something happened to Stiles. Call me back."_

_"Hey, It's Lydia. Have you seen Stiles? He disappeared over night. Call us."_

_"It's Scott again, Stiles is still gone. We've looked everywhere. Call us, please. We don't know where else to look."_

_"Hey, uh Derek this is Liam. Have you seen Stiles? No one can find him. Just call Scott okay? He's freaking out."_

_"Derek why aren't you answering my calls, this is important."_

_"Derek, this is the Sheriff. If you have any ideas on where Stiles could be, please call me. Thank you."_

 

This is what happens when Derek leaves his phone somewhere. Derek had decided to go back to New York for the weekend, just to get out of town for a few days. Somehow he had managed to leave his phone in his car that was at the airport in California. In a way Derek didn't exactly mind. This gave him a chance to enjoy the city while he was there opposed to being tempted to constantly check his phone. On the another hand, he'd had a feeling in his gut the whole weekend that something was going wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Once he's listened to all of the messages and read the numerous texts,Derek calls Scott to get more information.

 

Stiles was supposed to be at home waiting for Scott. Scott and him were supposed to have a video game night. When Scott showed up, Stiles wasn't there. After calling the sheriff only to have him say he thought Stiles was at home, Scott got worried. He called the whole pack together to look for Stiles, with no luck. That was two days go and Stiles still hadn't been found.

 

“So he's gone? Just like that?”

 

“ _Basically, yeah. All of his stuff was still there though, it's like he wasn't planning on leaving._ ”

 

“Like he got kidnapped? That doesn't even make sense. What would anyone want with Stiles?” Derek asked yanking open the door to his loft. The smell of blood and fear hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked around slightly, nothing seemed to be out of place. But something was definitely wrong.

 

“ _Derek? Derek are you still there?_ ” 

 

“Y-Yeah. Look I'm going to call you back in a little bit.” Derek hangs up before Scott can protest. Cautiously, he keeps walking further into his apartment. He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he reminds himself that he and his, somewhat, friends have glowing eyes or sonic hearing to predict death. He takes another step forward when he hears it, an extra heart beat. Derek then purposefully steps on a creaky board to see what happens. The second heartbeat sky rockets after the board squeaks and immediately Derek's claws come out out of habit.

 

He keeps walking further into the loft until he reaches the opening in the wall. He looks into the opening and his heart sinks. There is Stiles, beaten and bruised with his arms tied above his head on an old rusted pipe and a gag on his mouth. Stiles' eyes are red and puffy, and upon seeing Derek, he starts to cry.

 

“Hey, Shh Stiles, Stiles look at me,” Derek says grabbing his chin lightly. “You're alright. I'm going to help you okay?”

 

Stiles nodded and Derek went back to work untying his gag. As soon as the gag was off, Stiles coughed and sucked in as much air as he could get. Derek's claws slice through the rope holding him up and Stiles collapses to the ground. Derek quickly slings one of the younger boys arms around his shoulders and guides him over to the couch.

 

“How did you find me?” Stiles says with a painful grunt.

 

“This is my apartment. What hurts? Does it feel like anything is broken?” Derek asks kneeling in front of him. Stiles gestures to his ribs and lifts up his shirt. What used to be clear skin is now a mix of cuts and bruises. “I'm going to take your shirt off alright? Lean forward a little for me.”

 

Stiles nodded and did as he was asked.

 

Slowly, Derek peeled off what was left of the shirt and winces. He can't feel Stiles' pain, but just looking at him makes him uncomfortable. Derek wants to find whoever did this to Stiles and rip his throat out with his teeth. He swears to himself that if day every should come, he wouldn't hesitate to cause all sorts of bodily harm.

 

“Stiles, who did this to you?” he asked. He looked up at Stiles to find that he had passed out, most likely out of exhaustion. Derek sighed, sat on the couch and gently laid down with Stiles against his chest. He pulled a blanket over Stiles and held on to him a little tighter. He doesn't think about the fact that there's a half naked teenage boy lying on top of him; instead he thinks about how much this is going affect Stiles later on in his life. The aftermath always hurts more than the impact.

 

Every once and a while, Stiles would whimper in his sleep or his heart beat would begin to race. Every time it did, Derek would run a hand through Stiles' matted down hair. Not only did it calm him down, it subconsciously reminded him that whatever was happening in his sleep couldn't hurt him.

 

When Derek had gotten back to his loft, it had been around 4:30, now it was 9:00 at night and Stiles was just starting to stir. Slowly his eyes began to open, and immediately they were filled with panic.

 

“Hey, hey Stiles don't worry. It's me, it's Derek.” Derek said to him. “You're still at my apartment, and you're okay. Nothing can hurt you... you're okay.” Derek began to rub circles in Stiles back underneath the blanket. Derek felt every bump and scrape on Stiles' back and feels angry. Why anyone would want to hurt Stiles is beyond Derek. He swears to himself that if ever learns who did this Stiles, that sorry Bastard won't live to see another sun rise. “Do you want to get cleaned up?”

 

Stiles nods and winces at every movement just standing up, his muscles obviously strained and sore. Derek helps him to his bathroom and sits him down.

 

“I'll go find you a change of clothes.” Stiles catches his arm just as he's about to leave.

 

“Did you call anyone?” Stiles rasps out.

 

It hadn't occurred to Derek that he should call someone. “No, not yet. Do you want me to?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“I understand, just tell me when and I'll call whoever you want me to.” Derek replies. He then runs to his room, grabs some clothes for himself and Stiles, then returns to the bathroom. He helps Stiles strip down to his boxers, takes off his own clothes, then turns the water on. Derek places one hand in the middle of Stiles back and uses the other to do everything else.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Stiles asks as Derek is washing his hair.

 

“Because,” He says rinsing the soap out of his hair. “Like it or not you're important to me. Believe me I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't.” Derek says turning the water off and getting out of the steamy shower. He gets a towel for himself and Stiles then gives him a once over. From what Derek can see, Stiles has at least four visible bruises and easily twice as many cuts. This kid looks like he's been through the wringer, and he can't even drink legally.

 

“Get dressed, I'll go make you something to eat.” Derek says. He's just about to pick out a can of soup when the door slides open and Scott comes barging in.

 

“Where is he?” he demands.

 

“Scott listen-.”

 

“No, Derek. This is the only place we didn't look, it's the only place he could possibly be. Plus, you never returned my phone call earlier, which means you had to have found something. Now where is he?”

 

“Scott listen to me, he's not-.”

 

“Scott?” A small voice says from behind them. Derek turns around to find Stiles in front of the large window, his hands shaking with obvious panic.

 

“Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay.” Scott says. “We were all-.”

 

“No...” Stiles says backing away, shaking his head. “No, no you can't be here.”

 

“What, what do you mean?”

 

“Y-you can't be here, they'll-they'll hurt you, you can't be here.”

 

“Stiles what are you talking about, no one here is going to hurt me.” Scott asks.

 

“No.. you shouldn't be h-here. They'll find you, y-you can't be here.”

 

Derek can hear that Stiles' heartbeat is through the roof, and he knows that if he doesn't do something soon then shit will go down.

 

“Go home, Scott.” Derek says curtly.

 

“What, no Derek I-.”

 

“Scott you're scaring him, now go home.” Derek yelled. Scott looked back at Stiles, who was up against the windows almost in tears, then turned and left the loft.

 

Derek turned back to Stiles and walked toward Stiles carefully. “Stiles are you okay?”

 

He shook his head. “They're going to hurt Scott, he can't be h-here.” He breathes in a shaky breath and Derek takes a step closer.

 

“Stiles, look at me,” he says making him face him. “Nothing is going to hurt you here, okay? No you, or me, or Scott. You're safe here, I promise.”

 

Stiles shakes his head again, and Derek pulls him in for a hug. He hears Stiles wince lightly and lightens his grip, but doesn't let go. He rubs the teenagers back until he's certain that he's stopped shaking. After a minute Stiles takes a step back and slumps down against the window.

 

“They thought I was Scott.” he says.

 

“What?” Derek asks sitting next to him.

 

“The guys who attacked me, they thought I was Scott. That's why they hurt me.” Stiles says rubbing at his wrist, trying to get rid of the rope burns that line his hands.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“I'm not, I should have realized that something like this was going to happen eventually.”

 

Derek nods. “I'll go finish making your food.” He says standing up.

 

“Thanks... can you call my dad? Tomorrow, I mean.”

 

“I'll do it first thing.” Derek turns to walk towards the Kitchen.

 

“Hey Derek?”

 

“What is it Stiles?

 

“Thanks for thinking I'm important.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
